


Wedding Blues

by CaitlinRose94



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinRose94/pseuds/CaitlinRose94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding AU</p>
<p>Laura is assisting Perry and LaFontaine in catering a wedding. </p>
<p>Carmilla, Danny, and Betty are in a band and have been booked for the same event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

'The quiches, where are the quiches?' Perry was frantically digging through the huge freezer. Her meticulously groomed hair was starting to come loose.

'They're here, I've got them, I'm putting them in the car now.' LaFontaine disappeared through the back door, toting three boxes of quiches in their arms.

Laura hung out in the background. She got the feeling that this last minute panic was ritualistic and she didn't want to get in the way. Perry had only called her yesterday to ask her to assist with catering this wedding. She wasn't even sure what she was really supposed to be doing. Judging from the outfit Perry had picked out for her - black stockings, a black skirt, and a white button-up blouse - she assumed she would be playing the role of a waitress this evening.

Perry and LaFontaine usually catered all of their events alone. They were an incredible team; there was no denying that. Perry made all of the food herself, and it was always unbelievable. She even had an article written about her in the local paper. LaFontaine handled all of the bookings and their banking, and sometimes they even contributed to making the desserts - but only when dry ice was involved.

Laura and LaFontaine were best friends in high school. After graduation, they moved in to a small apartment together. During their first night there, there was a knock on the door. Laura had opened it to find a short girl with curly red hair holding a basket of muffins in her arms. She'd invited her in, and as soon as she and LaFontaine had laid eyes on each other - that was it. They'd been dating ever since.

'Laura!' Perry trilled, snapping her to attention. 'Grab a tray and let's _go,_ come on!'

Laura scooped up a silver tray lined with intricate pastries and hurried out to the car. She squeezed herself in to the backseat before Perry placed one last box in her lap.

'I'm sorry, dear, but there's really no room,' she said as she climbed in to the driver's side and pulled her door shut.

LaFontaine was already seated on the passenger's side. They reached across to hold Perry's hand. 'We do this every week. Your food is always a hit. You've got this.'

'We've got this.' Perry said. She leaned over to kiss LaFontaine on the cheek. They tucked a stray curl behind Perry's ear.

Laura smiled. It was definitely ritualistic.

-

'Move your ass!' Danny said. She hurled an empty beer can in Carmilla's direction, who easily dodged it. 'We can't be late this time, we're getting a reputation for being lazy.'

Carmilla barked out a sarcastic laugh. 'People have to actually know who you are before you can get a reputation, Xena.'

'Number one; don't call me that. Number two; get the fuck up. Put your bass in that death trap you call a car, and let's go. Betty and I are leaving in five and we're not waiting for you.'

Carmilla rolled her eyes. The only thing worse than living with two of your band mates was living with a couple, and she was unfortunate enough to be living with both. Betty emerged from their bedroom with her guitar slung over her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Danny's waist and kissed her neck.

'Excuse me,' Carmilla said, 'the living room is a mutual area. There is no neck kissing in the mutual area.'

'Oh, please.' Betty snorted, squeezing Danny closer to her. 'I've seen you do a lot more than kissing in this room.'

'Speaking of,' Danny said, 'try not to fuck any bridesmaids tonight. _You're_ developing a reputation.'

Carmilla shrugged. 'Won't make any promises I can't keep.'

Danny rummaged around in the pocket of her green jeans and extracted her car keys. 'We're leaving. Better get your shit together now if you're gonna follow behind us.'

She and Betty walked out to Danny’s jeep hand in hand. Her drum kit completely obscured the back windshield. Good thing Carmilla would be driving directly behind them. She grabbed her bass out of her closet and took it out to her car. After sliding it in to the backseat, she started up the engine, and revved it.

Danny leaned out of her window. 'Show off!' She sped out of the driveway.

Carmilla smirked, and followed them.

-

The kitchen at the venue was enormous. Perry could have hired twenty more people to help out in here.

‘What exactly am I doing today?’ Laura asked, pulling the cling-wrap from various trays lined along the bench. ‘I’m getting a waitress vibe from this outfit, but what kind of waitress? Do I have to go around carrying big trays of food? Have you seen how small my hands are?’

Perry was twisting a bunch of knobs on the largest oven Laura had ever seen in her life. ‘They’ve already hired their own staff to take out the main meals.’ She slid three trays in to the oven. ‘We just need you to help set out the canapés, and maybe take some drink orders. The parents of the bride encouraged us to bring extra staff. It’s a fairly extravagant affair. To be honest, I’m not sure what I’ll need you to do tonight.’

‘That’s okay, just let me know what you need and I’ll do my best.’

Perry stepped away from the oven to place a brisk kiss on Laura’s cheek, who beamed.

‘We’re just prepping at the moment. Why don’t you go for a walk around the venue? Meet me back here in about an hour and I’ll have some tasks for you.’

Laura nodded, and made her way out to the main dining area. There were three long tables that stretched the whole length of the colossal hall. Each one was covered in crystal flutes and flowers. It was beautiful, and it looked very expensive. She looked down at her black slip-on shoes and wished she’d worn some heels.

‘Don’t look so self conscious,’ Laura turned to see a tall blonde girl approaching her, ‘you’re definitely not the most underdressed person here.’ She gestured toward her own shoes, which were silver flats. ‘I’m Britney. Britney Kirsch.’ She extended her hand and Laura shook it.

‘Laura Hollis. I’m with the caterers, sort of. I’m not really sure what I’m doing. What brought you here tonight?’

‘I’m the sister of the groom.’

Laura’s cheeks flushed. ‘Oh,’ she stammered, ‘uh, when I said I didn’t know what I was doing… I mean, I do, I just…’

Britney laughed, cutting off the end of Laura’s sentence. ‘Relax! I’m not your boss. You don’t have to be switched on all the time. If Brody had gotten his way, this wedding would have been on a football field.’

Laura chatted with her for a few minutes before noticing a poster on the wall. It was a photograph of three girls in tattered clothing holding instruments.

‘That’s the band.’ Britney said, noticing Laura’s lingering eyes.

Laura looked from the tables back to the poster. ‘They don’t really fit in with the theme.’

‘Trust me, my parents didn’t hire them.’

‘The bride always gets what she wants, right?’ 

Britney laughed. ‘Actually no, Brody always gets what he wants. He loves them. I think his exact words were “these hotties rock”, and he insisted on them playing for the wedding.’

Laura smiled. She hoped she got to meet Brody tonight.

-

Carmilla held her bass in one hand and slammed the door shut with the other. Danny was trying to heave her drum kit out from her boot.

‘Hey Carmilla, feel like lending a hand?’

She wrapped her other hand around her bass. ‘I would, but it seems that I don’t have any left to spare.’ Danny glared at her. Carmilla laughed. ‘Alright, let’s get this shit inside and set up.’ 

The three of them made their way in to the hall. This was definitely the snobbiest joint they’d ever played at.

‘Did you know that we were playing for the queen when you booked this gig?’ Betty asked, adjusting the cord attached to her guitar.

Danny’s eyes were washing over the tables. ‘I knew it was gonna be fancy, but I wasn’t expecting this. Apparently the groom is nuts about us.’

‘Great, just what I always wanted to do, play for a fan boy.’ Carmilla sneered.

Danny gave her a playful shove. Carmilla helped her to set up her drum kit, and after they performed a quick sound check, they all sat down at the edge of the stage. They couldn’t start playing until the bride and groom arrived, and none of them were game enough to wander around the room in case they knocked over a priceless heirloom. Betty and Danny were holding hands and whispering to each other. Carmilla rolled her eyes. ‘You guys are giving me a toothache.’

‘You’re just jealous.’ Danny said. ‘You wish you had what we have.’

‘I don’t do girlfriends.’

‘You do everyone else though,’ Betty said, grinning. ‘But I’m not liking your chances tonight. This all looks pretty swanky. Bunch of sophisticated college graduates in here. You couldn’t bag any of them.’

Carmilla leaned back and observed the room. None of the bridesmaids had arrived yet. They were probably out with the bride and groom having their photographs taken. Still, there were a lot of attractive girls here. Her eyes washed across the room until they stopped on one in particular. She was cute, short with honey blonde hair, and her skirt was just short enough to pique Carmilla’s interest. She was talking to a middle-aged man and threw her head back laughing. Carmilla smirked.

‘No.’ Danny said with her eyes on Carmilla. ‘Don’t even think about it. That girl’s straight.’

Carmilla turned her gaze toward Betty, whose eyes were narrowed. ‘I dunno,’ she said, ‘she’s got potential.’

‘She certainly does.’ Carmilla said.

Danny rolled her eyes. ‘If chasing straight girls all night keeps you away from the bridesmaids, I’m all for it.’

Carmilla bit her lip and kept her eyes trained on the waitress.

-

Laura shuffled around the room, striking up a conversation with anybody who was willing to talk to her. It had only been forty-five minutes, but maybe Perry would need her for something. She started walking back toward the kitchen, but paused. She had this weird feeling like somebody was watching her. She turned to check behind her, but nobody was paying her any attention. Weird. Laura turned back when she noticed the girls at the front of the stage. They were the same ones from the poster and the furthest one to the left was staring at her. She was wearing a black lacey singlet and tight leather pants. Laura’s eyes travelled down her legs to her worn black boots that were tapping against the stage. When she brought her eyes back up, she was embarrassed to see that the girl was still staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow, and Laura ducked her head down. Shit. She hurried in to the kitchen.

Perry was flying across the room and plating the canapés. A line of waiters and waitresses stood to the side.

‘The bride and groom are on their way over.’ LaFontaine said, because Perry was clearly too flustered to inform Laura about what was going on. ‘The canapés are about to go out, and then the entrées go in about half an hour. Just grab a tray and place it on the tables against the walls, _not_ the dining ones. There are two trays per table. Thanks guys.’

Laura obeyed and followed one of the waitresses out of the kitchen. She wasn’t sure where to go, and the other girl said it was fine to follow her. Laura was okay with this until she realised the girl was heading toward the table closest to the stage. Her cheeks started growing hot; she didn’t want to go near that girl who’d caught her staring. Laura bowed her head in an attempt to go unnoticed. After she put her tray down, her eyes involuntarily flicked upward. Sure enough, the girl was there, but she had her back to Laura. She was sliding her guitar strap on. Laura turned and realised that the bride and groom had arrived and were mingling with the guests, which meant it was time for the music to start. She relaxed and moved over to lean back against the wall. The three girls started playing their instruments, and the blonde one approached the microphone to sing. The lights dimmed and most of the guests settled in to their seats. Laura noticed that the groom had planted himself down directly in front of them. He had a huge grin on his face. 

The blonde girl started singing, and Laura couldn’t help but admire her voice. She was pretty sure this song was about sex though. She laughed. These three girls looked so out of place. She wondered where the parents were and if they were listening. Laura’s eyes switched to the redheaded girl at the back who was playing the drums. She flashed Laura a smile, and Laura returned it. She glanced over at the groom, who met her gaze. He grinned and waved her over. Laura glanced over her shoulder. Nope, he was definitely gesturing toward her. She walked over and stood beside him.

‘Are you a fan?’ He yelled over the music. Laura shook her head. ‘You will be after tonight.’ He patted his hand on the chair beside him. Laura took a seat.

‘Are your parents here yet?’ She asked.

He laughed. ‘Yes, but they’re only playing one of their original songs. It’ll be nice and slow after this one.’ He turned back toward the band, nodding his head along to the music.

Laura looked up. The girl from earlier was right in front of her. She walked over next to the blonde girl and started singing with her. Her eyes drifted down until they landed on Laura. Yeah. This song was definitely about sex, and Laura felt like she was singing directly to her. Her heart was thundering in her chest, but she didn’t look away. There was something about her. She was smoking hot, but it was more than that. Laura felt transfixed, and even when Carmilla moved away from the microphone, their eye contact didn’t break.

-

They’d finished their set. Soft music was playing through the speakers on the stage and everybody was on the dance floor. Danny and Betty were wrapped around each other, swaying to the music. Carmilla frowned. It’s not like she wanted a girlfriend to do all of that cheesy shit with, but she didn’t like sitting alone and watching other couples dance. She got out of her seat and walked around. A couple of girls flashed her smiles, but she wasn’t interested. A couple of guys flashed her smiles too, and she definitely wasn’t interested. That waitress had to be around here somewhere. She’d been sitting right in front of Carmilla during their set, and when their eyes had met, she’d felt something. And not the kind of something she felt before she picked up a girl and took her home to screw her. No, this was something else.

She walked around for a few minutes until she spotted her. The girl was walking outside. Carmilla followed her, and found her leaning against a wall in the foyer. Carmilla looked her up and down, and bit her lip. 

‘Hey cutie,’ she said, ‘on your break or something?’

The girl looked a little surprised, but not uncomfortable. Carmilla took this as a good sign.

‘Uh, I guess so. I think we’re pretty much finished for the night. I’m… I’m Laura, by the way.’

‘Carmilla.’ She grinned. ‘Did you like the set? I saw you picked a front-row seat.’

Laura blushed. It was cute.

‘Yeah, you guys are great. Are you all sisters or something?’

Carmilla laughed and gestured toward Betty and Danny through the window. ‘Do you dance with your sister like that?’

‘Oh,’ she said, ‘that’s nice.’ Danny and Betty were kissing now. Laura bit her lip; she looked like she was hesitating. ‘So is your boyfriend here?’

Carmilla smirked, and took a step closer to her. ‘No. I don’t have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, if you’re wondering.’ Laura was blushing again. ‘What about you, cupcake, who are you with tonight?’

‘I’m not with anybody,’ she said.

‘Well now you’re with me. Can I have this dance?’

-

Laura looked at the hand Carmilla was extending to her. She considered her for a moment. She was very pale, and even prettier up-close. Gorgeous, even, like she’d just stepped out of an eighteenth-century painting. Laura wasn’t really sure why she had approached her. The hall was littered with girls, a lot of whom, she’d noticed, had been staring at Carmilla. But she’d breezed right by them and asked her to dance. She felt terribly flattered, and a little self-conscious. ‘I kind of came out here to get away from the crowd,’ she managed to say, ‘and I don’t know how to dance.’

Carmilla smiled. ‘I’ll teach you.’

Laura took her hand. Carmilla lead them away from the wall and to the centre of the empty room. The music clicked over to a slow song, and Carmilla slid her arm around Laura’s waist. A jolt ran through Laura’s body. Carmilla took her hand and laced their fingers together.

‘It’s an easy dance.’ She said softly, pulling Laura close. ‘Don’t worry about the steps; there aren’t any. Just follow my lead.’

Carmilla’s hand was sliding down her waist, and Laura’s free hand was sliding down Carmilla’s shoulder. The sound of their shoes scraping against the floor echoed through the room. The music was faint, but Carmilla was humming alongside it. Laura rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. They swayed like this for a moment, before Laura pulled her head back to look in to Carmilla’s eyes. They stopped dancing. Laura’s heart was hammering inside of her ribcage. She felt like it could shatter the bones at any moment. Carmilla’s eyes flicked down to Laura’s lips, and she began to lean forward. Laura closed her eyes, bracing herself for the kiss.

‘Carmilla?’ Laura’s eyes snapped open. The blonde girl from the band’s head was sticking out of the door. ‘Oh,’ she said, stepping in to the room, ‘did I interrupt something?’

Laura was mortified. She’d been so caught up in the moment; she’d forgotten where she was. She jumped away from Carmilla. ‘I’m sorry,’ she sputtered, and she ran back inside.

-

‘Are you kidding me, Betty?’ Carmilla groaned. 

‘What? We’ve gotta get out of here. Our schedule can’t accommodate for all of your little conquests.’

‘That’s not what this was!’ That came out more defensive than she’d intended. The look on Betty’s face told her she’d picked up on the uncharacteristic tone. She looked guilty.

‘Look, I’d tell you to go chase after her, but we’ve seriously got to move. Danny and I can’t pack all of the equipment up ourselves. They wanna do speeches and shit, and we’ve got a show tomorrow morning.’ Carmilla rolled her eyes and followed Betty inside. 

On the drive back to their apartment, Carmilla kept running over the events from the night in her head. She couldn’t shake this weird feeling inside of her chest. And she couldn’t stop twitching. If Betty had just waited ten more seconds before ruining the moment… ugh.

-

Laura had gone straight to her room when they got home. This had definitely been the most bizarre night she’d had in a while, and she couldn’t get Carmilla out of her head. Great. She had a crush on a girl she didn’t even know. A girl she would probably never even see again. A girl who’d probably already forgotten her name.

-

On the other side of town, Carmilla was lying awake in her bed. She was twirling a small business card in her hand with gold writing on it: _LaFerry’s._


	2. The Party

‘Carmilla?’ Danny’s voice dragged her out of her daydream. She’d been staring at the same spot on the wall for a few minutes with her eyes glazed over. She blinked a few times. _‘Carmilla?’_

‘What?’

‘You’re out of sync.’

Carmilla looked down at the bass in her hands. They’d been practicing all morning. Betty had scored them a gig at a local college for a party celebrating the end of the semester. She didn’t like colleges, but she liked college girls, so she didn’t protest too much.

‘Carmilla, you’re not even trying.’ Danny said, throwing down one of her drumsticks. ‘I know you think you’re the best bass player in the world or whatever, but even you need to practice.’ 

‘I am practicing aren’t I? Here I am. Practicing.’

‘No, you’re staring off in to space. Let’s just get through the set once and then you can slink off to do whatever it is you’re thinking about.’

‘She’s thinking about that waitress.’ Betty said. Her guitar was hanging off her body by the strap.

Carmilla turned to look at her. ‘What waitress?’

Betty snorted. ‘The waitress you’ve been obsessing over for the last few days. That mousy little girl from the wedding.’

‘Ohhh,’ Danny teased, ‘the one that got away? Is Carmilla Karnstein actually mooning over a girl? That’s rich.’

‘I’m not _mooning_ over anybody,’ Carmilla spat, ‘I wasn’t even thinking about her.’

Betty shared a smirk with Danny before continuing, ‘Do you want your own little girlfriend to dance with at weddings?’ She reached over and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, forcibly twirling her. 

Carmilla yanked herself away. ‘Alright! Maybe she’s been on my mind, what do you want to hear from me? She was hot. That’s all.’

Danny rolled her eyes. ‘Please, you look like a lovesick puppy.’

‘If you ever saw that girl again you’d probably go weak at the knees.’ Betty dramatically threw her hand over her eyes, imitating Carmilla. ‘Oh, waitress-girl, I’ve been dreaming of you for days!’

‘Waitress-girl? Her name was Laura.’ The looks on Danny and Betty’s faces made her wish she hadn’t said that.

 _‘Laura.’_ Danny drawled. ‘You actually remember this one’s name?’

‘It must be love.’ Betty said. She was grinning like an idiot.

‘Let’s just get through this set.’ Carmilla said through gritted teeth.

Danny scooped her other drumstick up off the ground. ‘From the top.’

-

Laura wiped the flour from her hands on to her apron. She’d taken her last exam yesterday, and now she had two weeks off before the new semester would begin. She volunteered to spend the time off helping Perry and LaFontaine at their bakery. They worked so hard all the time, so Laura had offered to run the shop by herself today, giving them the day off. Perry had showered her with kisses, and LaFontaine had bought her an enormous tin of powdered hot chocolate. Laura beamed at the idea of them out somewhere on a date, soaking up the sun and not having to worry about this place for once.

Not much had happened today. She’d had a few customers, and received a few phone calls, but the town was pretty quiet this time of year. Most of the families go away for the summer break, and lots of the college kids go back to their hometowns until the new semester starts. The lull in customers was good, though. It gave her a chance to whip up some pastries of her own. She was nowhere near as talented as Perry, but she had picked up a few things in the last three years of knowing her.

Laura was icing cupcakes when her heart skipped a beat. She fumbled, dropping the piping bag. She leant back against the counter, unsure of what had just happened. She felt weird. Like her body was reacting to something her brain hadn’t caught up with yet. After standing still for a few seconds, she realised what it was. The tiny beat up radio resting on top of the fridge was barely audible over the noises she’d been making in the kitchen, but now that she’d stopped, the music travelled clearly across the room. It was that song she’d danced to at the wedding. Laura shifted uncomfortably on her heels. The memory of that girl’s hand on her waist made her blush. The memory of being busted made her blush harder. She groaned and held a spatula against her face. She’d been trying not to think about Carmilla. She knows if that blonde girl hadn’t walked in that they would have kissed. And she was weirdly… disappointed? Laura wasn’t the kind of person who just ran around kissing girls. Mostly because she didn’t have the confidence to behave that way, but also because it just wasn’t in her nature. But Carmilla was beautiful. And confident. And sexy. She bit her lip when the last adjective crossed her mind. This was totally out of character for her. She’d never felt this way over a girl she barely knew. And she wasn’t an overtly sexual person. But sometimes over the last few nights, when she’d been thinking of Carmilla, her hand had drifted dangerously close to the waistband of her underwear.

The loud ringing of a timer snapped her out of it. ‘The lamingtons!’ She shrieked aloud. Laura ran over to the oven to retrieve them, daydreams forgotten.

-

Carmilla threw herself on to her bed. Danny and Betty left to go get lunch, but she declined their invitation. Third wheeling at a restaurant wasn’t at the top of her list of things to do today. She rolled over and looked at the business card sitting on top of her drawers. It was looking a little bit crumpled now, and the edges were all bent from her twirling it around too much. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Why couldn’t she get this girl off her mind? She picked up her phone and scrolled through a few contacts. What she needed, she decided, was sex. She was only thinking about that girl so much because she was frustrated. There wasn’t anything special about her. She was just a girl. An attractive girl. A cute, shy, clumsy girl. With nice hands. And a nice smile. And nice legs. And… ugh. Carmilla threw her phone down. 

She hadn’t had actual _feelings_ for a girl in a long time, and it hadn’t ended well. Ever since that last breakup, she’d just sort of been drifting between girls, never sticking around long enough for anything to develop. Relationships were pointless, and she’d decided Betty and Danny were the one exception to that fact. She’d never admit it, but she was happy they were together. It took a whole year of shy glances and subtle flirting, but they’d eventually started dating, and it was just meant to be. Carmilla rolled her eyes. God, when did she get so mushy? 

She rolled out of bed and walked over to pick the card up. The gold lettering was a little faded now, but the sun still caught it just right, illuminating the name of the bakery. She stared at it with a blank expression. She couldn’t even be sure that Laura would be there. The owners could have hired her for the evening; she might not even be associated with their shop. She thought of all the reasons why it wouldn’t make sense to go, but she still couldn’t take her eyes off the card. She groaned and placed it in to the pocket of her shorts. She decided she would just swing by to check and see if Laura worked there. If she did - great. If she didn’t - also great. It didn’t matter. She’d probably built the night up to be more than it was. Laura probably wasn’t as pretty in real life as she was in her exaggerated memory. Yeah, no big deal. She’d just swing by.

 

When Carmilla stopped by the window of the bakery and looked through it, her heart jumped in to her throat. Not only was Laura just as attractive as she remembered her, she might have been even _more_ attractive with flour streaked across her cheek. Carmilla slid away from the window before Laura had the chance to see her. She leant against the side of the building and sighed. What would she really gain from going in there? Was she going to sleep with this girl? She definitely didn’t want a relationship, and sleeping with her and then never talking to her again would probably hurt her. She didn’t want to hurt her. Carmilla shook her head. She was being an idiot. This was a good-looking girl. She probably slept with people all the time. A pang of jealousy twisted in her gut. She shook it off. Convinced this was the only way to get her off her mind, Carmilla twisted the handle, and entered the bakery.

-

Laura was busying herself with some dishes when the little bell above the door rang. ‘Just a minute!’ She called out, wiping her hands on her increasingly filthy apron. She slid it off and placed it on a bench. It might look a little unprofessional to speak to a customer covered in flour and eggs and icing. She was representing the store today and she wanted to make Perry and LaF proud. She pulled her hair net off and let her hair fall down around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it a couple of times and took a deep breath. Talking to customers always made her a little bit anxious, so she always took a few seconds to collect herself before going out to speak to them. She froze when she rounded the corner. She should have given herself a few extra minutes to prepare, but that still might not have been enough. 

Carmilla was standing in front of her, leaning over and inspecting the pastries in the fridge against the wall. Her lacy black shorts were riding up and Laura was trying not to stare. So unprofessional. 

‘Welcome to LaFerry’s,’ she stammered out, ‘how can I help you today?’

Carmilla straightened up. A few of the top buttons on her shirt were undone and the fabric was bunching up around her chest, revealing a little bit of her stomach just above her shorts. Laura bit the inside of her lip, unwilling to let her eyes slide down. Carmilla flattened out her shirt and walked over to her.

‘I’m looking for something sweet,’ she said, not meeting Laura’s eyes, ‘what would you recommend?’ Carmilla’s eyes were focused on the desserts beneath the display desk Laura was standing behind. She wasn’t sure if Carmilla remembered her. Her heart sunk.

‘Well, what do you like? We’ve got a fairly extensive range.’

Carmilla’s eyes finally flicked up to meet Laura’s. ‘Did you make these?’ She asked, gesturing to the pastries in front of her.

‘I did, but the owners made the ones in the fridge by the wall. They’re a lot better than anything I can churn out.’ Carmilla stared at her for a moment. Laura felt her cheeks growing hot under her gaze.

‘What’s your favourite pastry you made today?’ She asked.

Laura’s mouth was dry. ‘I’m not sure. The creampuffs, maybe? It’s the first time I’ve ever made them.’

Carmilla smiled. ‘Then I’ll take one of those.’ She withdrew a note from her wallet while Laura slipped the pastry in to a paper bag. 

She took the money and gave Carmilla back her change, being careful to not let her hand linger. At this point, she was sure Carmilla didn’t remember her. Carmilla paused for a moment before rummaging through her bag. She withdrew a flier from it and handed it over to Laura. ‘We’re playing tonight,’ she said, ‘at the university. You know, if you’re interested.’

‘This is my university.’ Laura said.

‘Then I guess I’ll see you there.’ Carmilla picked up the paper bag and walked toward the door. When she turned back, Laura’s eyes flicked up, and she was sure Carmilla could tell she’d been looking at her ass. ‘Bye, Laura.’

The small bell rang as the door closed behind her. Laura stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. So she did remember her. Did she come here just to see her? What did that mean? Laura glanced at the clock. It was almost time to pack up. 

As she finished washing the dishes, she couldn’t help but plan what she was going to wear tonight.

-

Carmilla stood in front of the mirror, frowning. She wasn’t sure if she liked the way this shirt rested against her body. She pulled it off and threw it on the growing pile of clothing by her bed. Betty wandered in to her room.

‘Are you still looking for something to wear?’ She asked as she leant against the doorframe. ‘Jesus Carmilla, who cares? It’s a college full of drunken girls. You’re going to pick up even if you wear a sack over your head.’

Carmilla threw another discarded top at Betty. ‘Should you be in here? I’m topless. You wouldn’t want Danny to get jealous.’

‘Oh, please, I’ve seen you naked more times than I can count, and I’m not swooning.’

Carmilla laughed. She pulled a dress on over her head. ‘What do you think of this?’

‘I think you’d better be careful where you stand on the stage unless you want everybody to see that girl-magnet between your legs.’

Carmilla rifled through her drawer and pulled out some lacy red underwear. ‘Do these go together?’

Betty considered them for a moment. ‘Yeah sure, why not.’ Carmilla slid them on underneath her dress. ‘Who are you trying to impress tonight anyway?’

‘Nobody.’

Danny appeared from behind Betty. ‘That’s your sex underwear.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘That red underwear,’ Danny stepped further in to the room, ‘that’s the pair you wear when you know you’re getting laid later.’

Carmilla rolled her eyes. ‘Can you get your noses out of my sex life? Go put your shit in the jeep. _I’m_ leaving in five and _I’m_ not waiting around for you.’

They darted out of her room and Carmilla turned back to look at herself in the mirror. She ruffled her hair up a bit. She didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard. Even if Laura didn’t show, she wanted to look good enough to pick up a different girl. But she hoped she’d show. She pulled on some low-cut boots and swung the strap of her bass over her shoulder. She really hoped she’d show.

-

Laura’s hand hovered in the air in front of the door to the dorm building. She couldn’t bring herself to knock. Panic started washing over her. She shouldn’t have worn this outfit. She was going to just wear a pair of jeans and a button-up, but LaFontaine had dug around in Perry’s closet and withdrawn this dress from its depths.

 

 _‘This_ belongs to Perry?’ Laura had asked incredulously, holding the dress up to examine it.

LaFontaine laughed. ‘You’d be surprised what kind of things Perry has in her closet.’

Laura frowned. ‘File that under: things I never want to hear about.’

With a little encouragement from LaF, she’d gone in to her bedroom to try on the dress. It was a little tight around her chest, pushing her boobs up. She stared at her own cleavage in the mirror. ‘I can’t wear this.’

‘Yes you can!’ LaFontaine’s voice came through the door.

The dress fell just above her knees. It wasn’t tight, it was actually very comfortable, but she couldn’t get past the way it accentuated her chest. She pulled the door open. ‘I can’t wear this! I look like a sorority girl.’

‘You look hot.’ LaF said. ‘Don’t you want to look nice for that girl?’

Laura’s cheeks flushed with colour. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Right,’ LaF said, holding up the flier Carmilla had given her earlier, ‘and this has nothing to do with your sudden change of heart about attending the party?’ Laura snatched it out of their hand and threw it behind her. They laughed. ‘I think it’s cute. It’s about time you got yourself a girlfriend.’

‘What? She’s not – that’s not – I don’t think she’d be interested in me like that.’

LaFontaine placed their hand on Laura’s shoulder. ‘She’d be crazy not to be. Especially if you show up in that dress.’

Laura turned to examine herself in the mirror one more time. She guessed she looked nice.

 

And that’s how she ended up here, standing in front of the door to the party, and wearing the most revealing outfit of her life. She considered turning back around and going home when she heard the music kick off. She recognised the song, it was the first one Carmilla’s band played at the wedding. Guess Carmilla was already inside, then. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. One of the girls from her English Lit class opened it. ‘Laura!’ She said, grinning from ear to ear. ‘Come in! So glad you made it.’

-

Carmilla leant against the wall. A space in the corner of the living area had been cleared for them to set up in. Danny was making the last few adjustments to her drum kit and Betty was helping her. Carmilla’s eyes scanned across the room. Lots of girls, but not the one she was looking for. She sighed. She was stupid to think Laura would come. She probably looked like an idiot, showing up at the bakery like that. Talk about desperate. She’d probably scared her off.

‘Hey, lover girl, pass me that lead.’ Danny said. Carmilla leant down and threw it across to her. It landed in front of her feet. ‘Who are you looking for, anyway?’

‘Nobody.’

Betty rolled her eyes. ‘She’s on the prowl.’

‘On the prowl?’ Danny asked. Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

‘It’s this thing you do at every show. You lean back and scan the room until you spot a girl that you’re mildly interested in, you focus on her for the whole set, you chat her up, and then you bring her home and fuck her so loudly in your room that I have to put headphones on.’

Danny started laughing. ‘That’s so true! You play it the same way with every girl. How you convince so many of them to go home with you, I’ll never know.’ Carmilla narrowed her eyes. ‘So who’s going to be the prey tonight?’

‘Look, I know you try to live vicariously through me because you’re stuck having sex with the same girl every day, but please try to mind your own business.’

‘Have you seen the girl I get to sleep with every night?’ Danny wrapped an arm around Betty. ‘You’ll be the one needing headphones tonight.’

Carmilla made gagging noises. ‘Just set your shit up and let’s start. I want a drink.’

They were one minute in to the first song when Carmilla started really observing the crowd. A couple of girls were smiling at her. One girl was totally transfixed on her. Uh oh. That was one that she’d already slept with. She looked away and to the other side of the room. Two girls were walking in from the front door. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Laura. It was Laura in the sexiest dress she’d ever seen. No, it was Laura holding hands with another girl. They made eye contact for a moment, but Carmilla broke it immediately. She was jealous, but she didn’t want to look it.

-

Laura followed her friend, Molly, in to the building. A lot of people were already here. She felt nervous. Parties really weren’t her thing. Molly reached down and held her hand, giving it a squeeze. Laura smiled at her. She always knew when Laura was getting anxious. She was glad she was here. A few of the girls were really getting in to the music. Laura glanced over to the band, surprised to meet Carmilla’s gaze. She looked away immediately. Laura’s stomach dropped. Of course she wasn’t interested in her, she was just trying to get more people to come and see her band play. 

‘Do you want a drink?’ Molly asked, yelling over the music.

Laura looked over at Carmilla again. She was looking at a group of girls on the other side of the room. ‘Yes, please.’

 

She was sipping on her fourth vodka and soda by the time the band finished their set. The blonde girl who’d interrupted them at the wedding was making her way over to her. Laura dropped her eyes, hoping she’d take the hint and leave her alone. She didn’t.

‘Hi,’ she said as she took the seat next to Laura, ‘I’m Betty. We met briefly, at the wedding?’

‘Did we?’ Laura asked. Betty smiled, and Laura could tell she wasn’t fooling her.

‘I just wanted to apologise, for the interruption.’

‘Thank you, but that’s not necessary.’

‘Oh, but it is.’ Betty made herself a drink and turned to face her. ‘Seems I interrupted quite a special moment between the two of you.’

Laura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. ‘I wouldn’t say that.’

‘You wouldn’t?' Betty took a sip from her drink. ‘That’s a shame.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, it’s a shame that you don’t consider it a special moment. Carmilla did.’

Laura took a sip from her drink before responding. Her heart was pumping in her chest. She did her best to look casual. ‘She did?’ Hm. That didn’t sound casual.

‘Oh yeah. She’s totally crushing on you. That makes you pretty special.’ Betty slid out of the chair and walked back over to the drummer. They kissed. Laura blushed and looked away. Another girl slid in to the recently vacated seat.

‘Do you know the band?’ She asked.

Laura looked at her. She was pretty - too pretty to be talking to her. ‘Uh, not really.’

‘Well you were just talking to Betty Spielsdorf. The lead singer.’

Laura didn’t know what to do. She felt intimidated by how attractive this girl was. ‘Yeah. I met her at a wedding.’

‘Have you met Carmilla?’

‘Uh, yeah.’

The girl shuffled closer to her. ‘Could you introduce me?’

‘I don’t really know her that well.’

The girl huffed, but before she could open her mouth to say anything else, a body slid between them. Carmilla’s body.

‘Hi, cutie.’

The girl behind Carmilla spoke up first. ‘Hi.’

‘No offense sweetheart, but I wasn’t talking to you.’ 

She made an indignant sound before storming off. Laura watched her go. ‘That was a bit rude, wasn’t it?’

Carmilla sat down and raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?’

Laura laughed. ‘Not between us. She was asking me about you, actually.’

‘And what was she saying?’

‘She wanted me to introduce her to you.’

Carmilla turned away and began making herself a pink drink. She didn’t respond until she’d taken a sip from it. ‘I’m surprised she’d ask you about me,’ she said as she faced her again, ‘considering the way you look in that dress.’ Laura blushed, she’d forgotten about what she was wearing. ‘But I assume you wouldn’t have been interested anyway.’

Laura swallowed. ‘What makes you say that?’

‘Aren’t you with someone? The girl you came in with.’

Laura almost choked on her drink. _‘Molly?_ No, no, no. Molly’s just a friend.’ She swore she saw Carmilla smile when she said that, but it could have just been the lighting.

Carmilla finished the rest of her drink. ‘Do you want to dance?’

‘I told you, I don’t dance.’

Carmilla smirked. ‘And yet you’ve danced with me.’

Maybe the vodka was making her more confident, or maybe she was just feeling heady from looking in to Carmilla’s eyes. ‘That was just the two of us. There’s a room full of people here.’ Something in Carmilla’s eyes changed. Lust? No, she was probably flattering herself thinking that.

‘Did you want to go somewhere more private?’

‘I don’t think that’s really an option here.’

‘No,’ Carmilla said, sliding her hand on to Laura’s leg, ‘but I live nearby.’

Laura looked down at the hand on her leg. Carmilla’s fingertips sent electricity through her body. She looked back up in to her eyes. 

‘Clearly, my roommates are preoccupied.’ She gestured over to Danny and Betty, who were sitting in the corner drinking. ‘We’d be alone. Nobody to interrupt the, uh, dancing.’

Laura swallowed. She wasn’t used to being the object of anyone’s desires. Not like this. Carmilla was so forward, and so pretty. This room was full of attractive girls. What made her so special? ‘Dancing.’ Laura repeated.

Carmilla leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was barely a kiss, so soft that she wasn’t even sure it had just happened. Laura’s head felt all tingly. When she opened her eyes again, Carmilla was watching her. ‘Dancing,’ she said.

A sudden swell of courage entered her body. Laura pulled Carmilla off of her chair and stood up to meet her. She wrapped one hand around her waist and moved her other one up in to her hair. She pulled her in and kissed her. She felt Carmilla’s hands snake over her shoulders as she leaned in to it, pressing their bodies closer together. Laura deepened the kiss, and they both started breathing harder. Carmilla’s hand slipped away from her shoulder and was running down the side of her stomach. It stopped on her thigh, and started travelling up the inside of her dress. Laura suddenly became aware of their surroundings and pulled back. Music and laughter rushed back in to her ears. Carmilla’s chest was heaving.

‘Dancing.’ Laura breathed.

‘I’ll get my bass and meet you out the front.’ Carmilla turned and disappeared in to the crowd. Laura downed the last of her drink and went to leave, but was stopped by yet another girl.

‘Can I help you?’ Laura asked. She just wanted to get outside.

‘Do you know who you were just talking to?’

Laura rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, I know the band. Yeah, I know Carmilla, No, I can’t introduce you. Could I just get by you and-‘

‘Don’t go home with her.’

Laura stopped and looked up at her. She wasn’t drunk. ‘Is that any of your business?’

The girl put her hand on Laura’s shoulder. ‘Listen, I’m just looking out for you. I’m sure she’s made you feel real special tonight, but it doesn’t mean anything.’ She glanced behind her shoulder, possibly trying to see if Carmilla was coming back. ‘She’ll fuck you, and then she’ll never talk to you again. Don’t let yourself be used like that. You’re nothing to her.’ 

She walked away before Laura had the chance to say anything else. It felt like lead was sinking in her stomach. She found herself looking around the room and wondering how many of the girls in here Carmilla had been with. God, she was so stupid. How could she possibly think she had actual feelings for her? She probably just picked her out of the crowd cause she looked easy in this dress. Then she sent her bandmate over to butter her up and make her think she was special. Laura felt sick. She stormed through the front door and saw Carmilla waiting by the steps.

-

Carmilla’s face lit up when she saw Laura walk out through the door. ‘Hey cutie.’ Laura walked right past her. ‘Hey – hey! What’s wrong?’ She tried to put her hand on Laura’s shoulder, but Laura shrugged it off. Laura stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to face her.

‘Look,’ Laura said, ‘I get it. You’re a popular girl. You’re in a band, you probably hook up at every show, and you’re having a grand old time. I get it. That’s your life. But that’s not my life. And I’m not interested in being another notch on your belt.’

‘Laura, it’s not like that.’

‘You don’t have to act like you want to know me. Just find another girl to sleep with tonight. Goodnight, Carmilla.’ Laura walked away.

Carmilla stood there. What the fuck just happened in the space of two minutes to garnish that reaction? She watched Laura disappear in to the shadows. Her eyes started to sting. Nope. No way was she going to get emotional over this girl. Whatever. She wasn’t dealing with this. She stormed back inside.

-

Laura pulled the dress off and threw it on the floor. She was so stupid. She’d made a complete fool of herself tonight in front of all of her peers. They were probably all talking about her now. _Poor naive Laura. Did she really think she stood a chance with that girl?_ , or _Did you see Laura with Carmilla tonight? She’ll be waiting by the phone tomorrow for a call that’ll never come._

She grabbed her yellow pillow and buried her face in it. The worst thing wasn’t that she’d looked like a complete idiot. The worst thing was that for a moment, she’d felt special, like Carmilla really saw something in her. And to top it all off, she still liked her. Ugh! Laura turned her lamp off and rolled on to her side. At least she’d never have to see her again. 

__-_ _

Carmilla rolled away from the girl sleeping beside her and walked to the window. Sharon? Karen? She couldn’t remember. Not that she cared. She was just some girl that she’d grabbed off the dance floor and brought back to the apartment. She thought that sex would make her feel better. It didn’t. It made her feel worse. She looked back at the person sleeping in her bed, and wished that it was Laura. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I mentioned lamingtons. *Waves Australian flag*
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, if you're enjoying it, there will be more chapters! :-)
> 
> (Side note: I went over this a few times looking for typos, but I may have missed some. They'll be amended if I find them. Thanks)


	3. The Festival

Laura chewed absent-mindedly on one of the cookies Perry had brought home for her. Over the past week, she’d been given a few short shifts at the bakery. She suspected this was Perry’s attempt at coaxing her out of her room for more than a few hours a day. But every night, after her shift, she would come home and hide away in here. Perry and LaF knew better than to make her talk before she was ready, so they’d just been bringing home sweets from the bakery and leaving them on her desk. LaF had come in to collect the dress from her floor a few nights ago without saying a word. 

The soft glow emanating from her computer was the only source of light in her room right now. Laura had been scrolling through Carmilla’s band’s website until she found a forum, and she’d spent the last hour reading all of the comments left by girls. Most of them were bragging about sleeping with her, but there were a few who were just sad about being one-night-stands. Laura could have been one of those girls. She was glad that she left the party. She would have just been another name on a list of conquests. Or, you know, Carmilla would have realised she didn’t want to sleep around anymore and would have fallen in love with her… Ugh, no, the first one, definitely the first one. She leant back and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn’t get Carmilla out of her head. She was dreaming about her. And sometimes, when she’d been working in the kitchen at the bakery, she found her eyes wandering hopefully toward the window, expecting to see Carmilla standing there. But there was only ever her own reflection looking back.

She switched off her computer and crawled in to her bed. It wasn’t fair. Carmilla had no idea about the kind of effect she’d had on her. Laura thought about how she was lying in her room alone on a Friday night while Carmilla was probably screwing some girl in the backseat of her car. She felt pathetic.

She was about to fall asleep when her phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. Laura’s breathing quickened. She sat up and stared at the screen. Should she answer it? How would Carmilla have even gotten her number? Why would she be calling? Well, she wouldn’t know until she picked up. Laura raised the phone to her ear with a shaky hand.

‘Hello?’

‘Hi, Laura! It’s Molly.’

Laura’s heart sank, but she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. ‘Molly, hi. Sorry, I didn’t recognise your number?’

‘Yeah I got a new phone and I didn’t get the chance to give you the number, nobody’s seen you for like a week.’ She paused, presumably to wait for an explanation from Laura, but continued when she was met with silence. ‘I hope it’s alright that I’m calling so late. I only just got home from work and I figured if I called in the morning it might be too late.’

‘Too late for what?’

‘To ask you to go to the film festival with me tomorrow.’

Laura blinked a few times. She’d been so caught up in Carmilla, she’d completely forgotten about the festival this weekend. A few of her friends from college would be screening their student films there.

‘Laura…?’

‘Uh, yeah, sorry. Yeah, sure, I’ll totally go with you. Are we meeting the study group there, or?’

‘Um, not exactly,’ Molly stuttered, she sounded nervous, ‘I was kind of hoping it would just be… you know… us.’

Laura’s mouth hung open for a few seconds before she spoke, ‘Us? Like… a date?’ Maybe she shouldn’t have asked that. Was it supposed to be obvious? This was embarrassing.

‘Yeah, maybe, I mean… if that’s okay with you.’

Laura stared at her black computer screen. She wasn’t really interested in Molly, but she was willing to do anything to get over Carmilla. Plus Molly was cute, and she was nice.

‘Okay, why not.’ She hoped she sounded more enthusiastic than she felt. 

‘Great! Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?’

‘Definitely, maybe around eleven?’

‘Perfect!’ Laura could practically hear her grinning through the phone. ‘I’ll see you then. Bye!’

The call ended, and she stared at her phone for a moment. A date. With Molly. Maybe this decision would feel less weird in the morning.

-

Carmilla pulled on her boots, walked out of her room, and headed for the door.

‘At last, she emerges!’ Betty said, spinning around in her chair. ‘I wasn’t sure that you hadn’t died in there.’ Carmilla rolled her eyes. ‘Danny, get a load of this.’

Danny got up from the sofa and walked toward her. She rubbed her eyes sarcastically. ‘Are you actually leaving the house today?’

‘Hey, I’ve been out of the house!’

Danny smirked. ‘Allow me to rephrase. Are you leaving the house for something other than beer?’ 

‘It’s a Friday. I’m going out.’ Carmilla turned to leave, but Betty spoke up before she could even get her hand on the doorknob.

 _‘Please_ tell me you’re picking up a girl tonight. This whole celibacy thing you’ve been doing makes me nauseous.’ 

‘I haven’t been celibate!’

Danny snorted. ‘It’s been like a whole week since you last had a girl over. That’s got to be some kind of record for you.’

Betty clamped her hand over her heart in a display of fake concern. ‘We’re worried about you, Carmilla. Are you sick?’

‘Lovesick.’ Danny said out of the corner of her mouth.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. ‘I’ve been busy, okay? And the fact that you’re keeping tabs on the last time I had sex is concerning. Seek therapy. You’re obsessed.’

Betty saluted her before turning back and sitting in her chair. She leant over to Danny and whispered, ‘Definitely lovesick.’

Carmilla acted like she didn’t hear that, and walked out of the house.

 

The streets were a little busier than she was expecting. Clearly the locals were flooding back to town for the festival. It was an annual thing that she’d never really bothered to attend. Someone bumped in to her.

‘Watch it, idiot.’ Carmilla spat. They stopped to apologise to her, but she barged past them. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

She hitched her collar up a little higher around her throat. It was too warm to be wearing this jacket, but she was trying to blend in with the crowd. She walked along until she reached her destination. The little bell above the door rang as a man stepped out of the shop. He paused, holding the door open in case Carmilla was about to walk inside, but she shook her head and walked down the side of the building. He went on his way. The bakery was busy today. Laura must be working. Carmilla approached the window looking in on the kitchen, careful to not draw any attention to herself. As she’d suspected, Laura was inside. She was rolling out some dough and laughing. She looked happy. A woman with curly red hair approached Laura and squeezed her shoulders. Laura smiled back at her. Carmilla’s stomach dropped. Laura was happy… and she was lurking outside of the building and staring at her. 

This wasn’t the first time she’d been by. In fact, she’d been checking to see if Laura was working for the last three days. She wasn’t really sure why she was doing it. It’s not like she had feelings for her. Or… maybe she did, but it’s not like it was anything real. It was a momentary crush, and it would pass. That’s what she’d been telling herself, but as she stood outside of the window, and watched Laura laugh and smile, she suddenly wasn’t so sure. She groaned out loud. Laura raised her head and Carmilla rolled away from the window. Shit. She covered her mouth with her hand. This was humiliating. She shouldn’t be here. Slowly, Carmilla peeked through the window again. Laura wasn’t even looking in her direction. She sighed, hoisted up her jacket, and turned to leave. She collided with someone and knocked them over.

‘Hey, Nimrod, watch where you’re-‘ she stopped. Her heart started thumping. She recognised this person. She’d seen them inside the bakery. Oh god.

‘Only my friends call me Nimrod, it’s LaFontaine to you,’ they said.

Carmilla stumbled over herself. ‘I’m – I’m sorry.’ She leaned down to help them up. ‘I got lost. I thought this alley lead somewhere. It was my mistake.’ She turned to leave when LaFontaine spoke again.

‘You’re Carmilla, right?’ She turned back to face them. LaFontaine looked her up and down. ‘Right. I see why she was so taken with you.’

Carmilla didn’t know what to say. She gave a nervous glance at the window. Laura was busying herself by the sink.

‘Don’t worry,’ LaFontaine said, ‘I won’t tell her you were here. But maybe you should.’

Carmilla bit the inside of her cheek and looked away. ‘She hates me.’

LaFontaine picked up the bags of garbage they’d been carrying and threw them in to the industrial bin by the wall. ‘She thought you didn’t give a shit about her, but here you are. People will surprise you if you give them half a chance.’

Carmilla turned to respond, but they were already disappearing back in to the building. She looked at Laura one last time, and then began walking away. Great. She was even more confused than she was before she left the house.

-

The light in Laura’s room flicked on. She raised her head off her pillow and tried to shield her eyes.

‘What the… who’s in here?’ She mumbled.

A blurred shape moved toward her, and then began to take form: it was LaFontaine. They whispered, ‘I’m sorry, did I wake you?’

Laura glanced at the clock beside her bed. It was just past midnight. She’d only been asleep for about fifteen minutes. ‘No, no it’s fine.’ She slowly sat up. ‘What’s going on? Is Perry okay? Did something happen?’

LaF chuckled. ‘Everything’s fine, Laura. I just wanted to check up on you.’

Laura bit her lip. They’d both been really patient with her – LaF and Perry – and she kind of owed them an explanation for her behavior.

‘I’m fine, really. It’s just been a hard week.’ LaFontaine climbed on to the bed beside her. Laura rested her head on their shoulder. ‘You remember that girl, Carmilla?’ LaF nodded. ‘Well… I did go to the party. For her, I mean. You were right. I wanted to see her.’

‘And you did see her.’

‘Yes.’

‘But it didn’t turn out the way you thought it would.’

Laura reached out to hold LaFontaine’s hand. Her eyes were stinging. ‘No, it didn’t. She was just using me, LaF. I was just a thing that she was chasing after. She’s a bit of a player. And I had no idea. I just thought she liked me.’ A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away with her blanket.

‘How do you know she doesn’t like you?’

Laura lifted her head up to face LaFontaine. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, did you talk to her about it?’

‘At the party, we uh, we didn’t really talk…’ Laura was blushing. LaFontaine had the decency to ignore it.

‘Do you have feelings for this girl?’

‘I don’t even know her.’

LaFontaine shuffled over so that they were sitting directly across from her. ‘Do you have feelings for her?’

Laura let her eyes glide away and stared at the opposite wall for a moment. She considered the way she felt about Carmilla. She was definitely attracted to her. She wanted to kiss her. She liked the way being around her made her feel. She didn’t trust her, but she wanted to get to know her. ‘Yes,’ she finally said.

‘Then talk to her, people can surprise you.’ LaFontaine kissed her on the head, and switched her light off on their way out of her room.

Sometimes they were more like a parent to Laura than a best friend. Laura closed her eyes, but couldn’t sleep.

-

It was late when Carmilla returned home. She’d gone to a bar and had a few drinks. A girl that recognised her had approached her, but Carmilla had turned her down. Sex never really meant that much to her, but since Laura, it just felt empty. She found herself searching for some kind of connection that wasn’t there. It had been mutual. All those girls she’d slept with, they just wanted to fuck a bassist. They liked the idea of her, but none of them actually liked her. When Laura looked at her, she felt like she was seeing her. _Really_ seeing her. She’d never had anyone under her skin like this. At least… not for a long time. 

Carmilla tried to ease the door closed, but she shouldn’t have bothered. A light flicked on and Betty was waiting in the lounge.

‘I was expecting you to have a girl. Did you strike out?’

Carmilla paused before answering. ‘We hooked up at the bar. Didn’t feel like bringing her home when I’ve got such snooping roommates.’ Betty rolled her eyes. ‘What are you doing up anyway?’

Betty stood up. ‘I was waiting for you.’

Carmilla dumped the contents of her pockets on to the dining table. ‘I swear to god Betty, if this is another lecture, I’m not interested.’

‘It’s not a lecture, scout's honour. I actually need a favour.’

‘On second thought,’ Carmilla said, pulling a beer out of the fridge, ‘give me the lecture.’ Betty flipped her off. Carmilla laughed. ‘What’s the favour?’

Betty took a few steps closer to her. She didn’t like the look on her face. Whenever Betty looked this guilty, it was bad news - usually for her. ‘You know the festival tomorrow, the film one?’ Carmilla raised an eyebrow. ‘Well, I was supposed to perform. I’m closing out the musical acts before they start screening the films. But, uh, Nancy just called.’

Nancy was Betty’s older sister. Her mature, professional, and married older sister. Her older sister that her stuck-up parents were always comparing her to. ‘And what did that bitch want?’ Carmilla asked.

‘Actually, she wasn’t calling to be a bitch this time. I just found out she’s pregnant. Our parents didn’t want her to, but she just invited me to the baby shower.’

Carmilla didn’t say anything. Betty was playing casual, but she knew how much this gesture meant to her. She and her sister weren’t exactly close, but Betty wanted a relationship with her, even if she didn’t realise it. ‘So where does the favour come in to all of this?’

‘Well… that slot I was supposed to fill, it still needs to be covered.’ Carmilla sat down on the sofa. She could see where this was going. ‘And because you’re the best roommate _and_ band mate ever, I thought maybe you would perform in my place?’ Betty plastered on a grin that made her look like a little kid. Carmilla bit her lip to stop herself from smirking.

‘What’s in it for me?’

Betty sat down on her lap. ‘You get to sing to a crowd full of adoring fan-girls.’

‘I do that every week.’

‘That is true, but this time everyone’s eyes will be on you.’

‘Yeah, like I said, I do that every week.’

Betty shoved her. Carmilla grinned.

‘Please, Carm,’ Betty looked serious now, ‘do this for me?’

Carmilla’s brow furrowed. She kissed Betty on the cheek. ‘Of course. I hope you have a good time with your sister.’

Betty snapped back to her normal sarcastic self. ‘When did you get so soft, Karnstein?’ Carmilla shoved her off of her lap. Betty laughed. ‘Oh, it’s got to be an original piece. You know, showcasing the town’s natural talent, yadda yadda yadda. I can give you the notes for a song I’ve been writing?’

Carmilla got off the sofa and headed toward her room. ‘Don’t worry about it. I’ve got something I can perform.’ Betty raised an eyebrow. ‘What? I told you I’ve been busy.’

-

Laura buttoned up her high waisted jeans and slid on a t-shirt. Perry walked in and leaned against the doorframe. ‘That’s what you’re wearing?’ She asked.

She looked down at herself. ‘What’s wrong with this?’

‘Well, darling, isn’t this a date?’

‘It’s a trip to the festival.’

‘With a girl who thinks this is a date.’

Laura frowned. When she’d woken up this morning to a text from Molly asking if she was still happy to be picked up at eleven, her thumbs had hovered over the screen while she considered calling it off. But that didn’t seem fair. Molly was really excited about this. So she’d told her yes, and now she couldn’t shake off the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

‘Laura,’ Perry said softly as she walked further in to the room, ‘if you don’t have feelings for her, you don’t have to go.’

‘Well, maybe I don’t know if I have feelings for her or not. I guess I’ve never really thought about her that way before. But she’s really nice. So, I don’t know, I guess I should give her a chance.’

Perry smiled. ‘Well, in the spirit of giving things a chance, maybe you’d consider wearing this?’ She pulled out another dress from behind her back. It wasn’t like the one LaF had given her to go to the party in. This one was a simple yellow sundress.

Laura took it from her hands. ‘I never knew you owned so many dresses.’

Perry laughed. ‘I’ve got some matching shoes, too. Try it on and let me know what you think.’ She bustled out of the room.

When Molly came by an hour later, Laura answered the door in a yellow dress and yellow flats. Molly beamed at her, and she tried to return her smile.

-

Carmilla stared out of the car window and watched the crowds of people fly past. She’d tagged along when Danny dropped Betty off at the airport, and now they were both on their way to the festival.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to borrow Betty’s guitar?’ Danny asked for the millionth time.

Carmilla groaned. _‘No,_ I don’t wanna go back for the damn guitar. I told you, I won’t need it.’

Danny kept her eyes straight ahead as she spoke. ‘Why are you being so weird about this?’

‘About what?’

‘Today! The performance you’re doing. Why won’t you tell me anything about it?’

‘You’re coming, aren’t you? You can watch it along with everybody else.’

Danny mumbled something she couldn’t hear. When they pulled up and got out of the car and in to the heat, Carmilla started to regret her outfit. This morning she’d slid on a pair of torn denim jeans, a tank top, and a grey sweater. 

‘It’s hot as hell out here.’ Carmilla breathed.

‘Then put your sweater in the car, idiot.’

She pulled it off over her head and stuffed it in to the backpack slung over her shoulder. A few teenagers in the parking lot wolf-whistled.

‘Alright,’ Danny yelled at them, ‘save it for the stage, ladies and gentlemen! She’s off duty.’

Carmilla slammed the door shut. ‘Fuck. Let’s head in and find a tent or something. I’m melting.’

Before she left, Betty had given them her VIP pass. They cut the line and were strolling through the festival grounds. ‘Over there,’ Danny said, pointing off to their right, ‘that’s the stage you’ll be playing on.’

Carmilla looked it over. There was already a piano sitting up there. Good. ‘Is this venue licensed? Let’s get some drinks.’

‘You read my mind.’

They turned together, but Carmilla froze. Danny walked a few steps forward before she noticed. ‘Carmilla? What’s wrong?’

Laura was standing in the shade of a tree with a frozen drink. Carmilla spotted her immediately in the crowd. She was wearing a bright yellow dress. The summer breeze made the fabric dance around her legs, and the light was reflecting off of the material and on to her skin. She was practically glowing. She looked like sunshine. Another girl walked up to her. She touched Laura’s arm. Carmilla’s heart stopped. The girl leaned in and kissed her. Right. She’d missed her shot, and now some other girl was dancing with her.

‘Carmilla.’ Danny’s voice grounded her. She turned to face her. ‘Let’s go over to the stage and get ready, okay? Come on.’ She swung her arm around Carmilla’s shoulders and lead her away from Laura.

-

The festival was already packed by the time they’d arrived. It was boiling hot, and Laura made a mental note to thank Perry for making her wear this dress. They’d spent the first two hours walking around and checking out all of the stalls and musical performers. She liked spending time with Molly. She was funny, and caring, and nice. Laura hoped that was enough.

‘Do you fancy a drink?’ Molly asked.

Laura held a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. ‘Oh, I don’t really drink. And I don’t have my I.D. on me.’

Molly laughed. ‘No, Laura, like a frozen coke or something.’

‘Oh,’ Laura blushed, ‘yeah, that would be great.’

Molly walked over to a stall and handed her a drink. ‘Why don’t you wait for me by that tree? I’ll only be a few minutes.’

She was grateful to be in the shade. Laura held the frozen drink against her forehead. She missed winter. A group of kids ran past her toward the ferris wheel. She scrunched up her nose. They’d always seemed so cheesy to her. Oh god. She hoped Molly wouldn’t ask her to ride it today. She felt a hand close around her arm, and when she turned to see whom it belonged to, Molly kissed her. She waited for the fireworks. But her heart didn’t skip any beats. Her hands didn’t tremble. She didn’t feel anything… except guilt.

Molly broke the kiss. ‘I just had to do that. You looked so beautiful standing here; like a painting.’

The guilt sank like a stone in her stomach. She wanted to like her, but she couldn’t help but think of Carmilla. Even though it was all kind of hazy, she still remembered how it felt when she kissed her. It was like her whole body came alive. She wondered if she would ever feel that way again.

‘Laura? Are you okay?’

She swallowed. ‘Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Come on, I’m pretty sure I saw someone with a banjo before. We don’t wanna miss that.’

Molly grinned, and they walked away from the tree.

-

Carmilla and Danny were leaning against the side of the stage waiting for the current band to finish playing. Danny picked a pamphlet up off the ground and fanned herself with it. ‘What time is it?’ She asked.

‘Just after five.’ Carmilla was picking at her nails. This band was taking forever. ‘They should be off the stage soon. I’m supposed to sing in ten minutes.’

‘You need help setting up?’

‘You can help me roll the piano out.’

Danny stopped fanning herself. She turned to face Carmilla. ‘You haven’t played piano in years.’

Carmilla smirked. ‘You don’t know everything about me.’

‘Yes I do. I know what brand of tampons you buy. I’ve gone out at two in the morning to get them for you.’

She laughed. It was times like this when she really loved Danny.

‘Just help me move the piano, okay?’

The band finally finished their set. Carmilla climbed up on to the stage with Danny and moved the piano out. Danny set up the microphones – she was always handling the technology and equipment. ‘Break a leg. I’m gonna be right up the front watching.’

‘Thanks, Mom, I appreciate it.’

Danny rolled her eyes and jumped off the edge of the stage. Carmilla sat down at the piano and pulled some notes out of her bag. She set them up in front of her. Her name appeared on the projector screens on either side of the stage. A small crowd started gathering. She took a deep breath. She’d never felt so vulnerable in her life. She pressed down on the first few keys and closed her eyes.

-

Someone bumped in to Laura. ‘Sorry!’ They yelled over their shoulder as they sprinted off. Laura glanced around. A lot of people were rushing over to the other side of the grounds.

‘What is going on with these people?’ Laura asked.

Molly shrugged. ‘I guess a popular band is playing.’

‘Ooh, let’s go check it out!’ Laura started following the crowd, but Molly wasn’t keeping up. When Laura turned back to ask her what was going on, she saw her talking to a group of college students.

‘I’ll meet you over there!’ Molly said.

Laura walked off toward the stage. If she was being honest, she was a little relieved to have a break from Molly. She kept trying to hold her hand, and she was running out of ways to avoid doing it that weren’t blatantly rude. Hm, there was that guilt again. She shook her head. Tonight had definitely lived up to her weird expectations. She loved Molly, but she wasn’t attracted to her at all. 

She was close enough now for the music to carry over the chatter of the crowd. It didn’t sound like a band. She could hear a piano, and what sounded like one voice. Wow. She’d never heard anything so delicate. She was close to the stage now, but she couldn’t see past all of the people gathering around it. She tapped one of the taller guys on the arm. ‘Hey, who is this?’ He shushed her. She huffed, and starting nudging her way through the crowd. Sometimes being short had its advantages. When she got close enough to see who was singing, her mouth hung open. She ducked down, not wanting to be seen, until she noticed that Carmilla was singing with her eyes closed. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowd.

‘Hey, what the-‘

‘What are you doing here?’

The redheaded drummer from the band towered over her. Laura swallowed. ‘I saw everyone rushing over here. I just wanted to see who was singing.’ She narrowed her eyes. ‘Look, Annie-‘

‘It’s Danny.’

‘- right, Danny,’ Laura blushed, ‘I’m just listening to the song. I’m not going to try and talk to her or anything.’

‘Why the hell not?’ Okay, now she was confused. ‘Are you even listening to this song? She’s pouring her heart out over you, and you don’t seem to give a shit.’

Laura’s jaw clenched. ‘This isn’t about me.’

‘Oh my god, _open your fucking eyes._ ’ Danny threw her hands up in to the air. ‘For the past week, everything has been about you! She’s so hung up, and you can’t even see it. Are you actually that ignorant?’

‘Hey!’ Laura straightened herself up. ‘You think this week has been easy for me? It kind of hurts to find out the girl you like was using you.’

Something passed over Danny’s face, and for a moment, Laura felt genuinely threatened.

‘She wasn’t using you.’

‘She uses everybody!’

‘And you never use people, cause you’re so pure of heart?’

Laura stared at Danny. She’d never been spoken to like that by someone she barely even knew. ‘I don’t lead on girls that like me.’

‘Yeah. Clearly.’ 

Laura followed Danny’s gaze. She was looking at Molly. Guilt wrenched in her gut. If it was that obvious to Danny, it was probably obvious to Molly too.

‘Don’t act like you’re better than Carmilla. You don’t know anything about her. You’re not the only person in the world that’s had their heart broken.’ The guilt must have been showing on Laura’s face, because Danny’s tone softened, and she took a deep breath before continuing. ‘Look, all I’m trying to say is, don’t be so quick to judge her.’ She placed a hand on Laura’s shoulder. ‘We’re going to be here all night. You and your girl are welcome to join us, if she’s still around in an hour.’ Danny walked off toward the stage.

She felt completely overwhelmed, and she still didn’t understand what was happening. Laura turned to look at Molly. Her face dropped. She had to stop this now, before Molly developed any real feelings for her. She took a deep breath, and walked over to her.

-

Carmilla’s hands were shaking by the time she finished her song. The crowd erupted with applause, but she didn’t stick around to enjoy it. She wiped her eyes and walked off the stage. Danny was there to greet her, and she didn’t say a word, which was exactly what she needed.

Together, they crossed the festival grounds toward the huge screens that the student films would be projected on to.

‘That was beautiful.’ Danny said.

‘Of course it was,’ Carmilla smirked, ‘I wrote it.’

Danny gave her a playful shove. Carmilla pulled a blanket out of her bag and threw it down on the grass. They sprawled out on top of it. People started settling all around them. The sun was setting.

‘Do you love her, Carmilla?’ Danny asked this without looking at her.

‘I don’t do girlfriends.’

Danny turned to face her. ‘That’s not what I asked.’

Carmilla bit her lip. Danny had this irritating way of clawing the truth out of her. ‘I don’t know. I guess… I feel like I could.’

Danny faced away from her again. She shivered, and pulled on her sweater. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. Her last girlfriend had broken her heart – like, ripped it out of her chest and stomped on it. She couldn’t go through that again, and for the past year, she’d had no desire to. But Laura was like this tiny sliver of light. She’d definitely felt something important when she saw her for the first time at that wedding. And when she’d kissed her at the party… it was like her skin was on fire. God, she didn’t want to feel like this. 

The projector kicked in and a hush fell over the crowd. Danny leaned in to whisper to her, ‘Are you sure about your feelings for Laura?’

Carmilla rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, okay? You got me. Carmilla’s not as much of an asshole as she pretends to be, can you gloat about it later?’

She smiled. ‘I was just checking.’

She felt a tap on her shoulder. If one more numbskull asked her if she was that girl from that band she was gonna –

‘Hi.’ Laura’s cheeks were pink. Carmilla stared up at her with her mouth open.

‘Hi, Laura.’ Danny spoke up first. ‘Molly?’

‘She went home.’

Danny smiled. Carmilla had no idea what was going on. Laura directed her gaze to her. ‘Do you mind if I sit with you?’

Her throat was dry. ‘It’s a free country.’ Laura sat down beside her. Carmilla felt extremely tense. She swallowed. ‘You look like a virgin sacrifice in that dress.’

Laura laughed, and her whole body relaxed. ‘I feel like a popsicle in this dress.’

Carmilla bit her lip, and slid her sweater off. She handed it to Laura.

‘I couldn’t, you’ll freeze.’

Carmilla shrugged. ‘You’ll keep me warm.’

Laura slipped the sweater over herself and shuffled closer to her. It was all she could do to not grin like an idiot.

-

The films seemed good, but Laura wasn’t really sure, because she was too busy glancing over at Carmilla every two seconds. Her sweater smelled like bourbon and perfume. It made her heart flutter. Danny kept grinning at her. Laura’s cheeks burned. She sat nestled against Carmilla for an hour until people started standing up. ‘What’s going on?’ She asked.

‘Interlude. Were you even paying attention?’ Danny teased. 

Her cheeks were probably glowing at this point. Carmilla stood up and stretched. Laura rose to her feet. Danny broke the silence. ‘Well, I’m gonna go and get some tea. Meet back here in fifteen minutes?’

She shared a look with Carmilla before walking away. Laura stood there awkwardly for a moment. ‘Uh, did you wanna go for a walk?’

‘I guess there’s nothing else to do. Lead the way.’

They walked together in silence for a few moments. Laura’s heart was beating so hard that Carmilla could probably hear it thundering against her ribs. Finally, she spoke. ‘Are you cold? Did you want your sweater back?’

Carmilla shrugged. ‘I’m warm enough right now.’

She realised they were heading toward the ferris wheel. Well, they had some time to kill, and there was only so far for them to walk. ‘Did you wanna ride the ferris wheel?’

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. ‘Seriously? What are you, thirteen?’

She wasn’t offended, she just laughed. Somehow, Carmilla’s indifferent façade had broken, and Laura just found her endearing. ‘Come on, by the time we’re finished, the interlude will be over.’

A few stray people were lined up in front of it. Most of the town had gone home by now. Carmilla reached in to her pocket.

‘No,’ Laura said, placing a gentle hand on her arm, ‘I’ve got it.’

‘How very gallant.’

She laughed and pulled out a note. The ticket booth operator passed her two tickets, and they climbed in to a slightly rickety carriage. It lunged forward as the wheel started turning. Carmilla’s hand shot over to grab Laura’s. Her whole arm was tingling.

‘Are you scared of heights?’ She teased.

Carmilla frowned. ‘No, I’m not scared.’

‘So I guess you just really wanted to hold my hand, then?’

She rolled her eyes, but she didn’t let go. Laura squeezed a little tighter. Carmilla turned to face her. Laura’s chest felt tight. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Carmilla’s. Fireworks.

Somehow, with Carmilla beside her, riding a ferris wheel didn’t feel so cheesy. It kind of felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> (I fell asleep halfway through trying to check this, so I'm just gonna post it. Will fix any typos later).


	4. The Girlfriend

Laura fiddled with the hem of her shirt under the table. She’d invited Carmilla over for a casual dinner, but of course, Perry had gone overboard. There were three platters sitting in front of them. Carmilla was cautiously poking at a sushi roll, LaFontaine was making some kind of bizarre dessert that required them to wear safety goggles, and Perry was pushing the food around to make room for _another_ platter.

‘So,’ Perry said as she finally took a seat at the table, ‘it’s nice to finally meet you, Carmilla.’

Laura’s hands were sweating. Why did this feel like she was bringing her girlfriend home to meet her parents? Not that Carmilla was her girlfriend. They’d just been hanging out. And kissing. But they weren’t girlfriends.

‘Yeah. Thanks for having me over.’ Carmilla was avoiding eye contact.

Laura had begged her to be polite. She nudged her under the table.

‘Uh, it’s nice to meet you too.’ She added.

‘Try the sushi.’ Laura said. ‘It’s really good. Perry’s been making it for years.’

‘But don’t fill up!’ LaFontaine said as a burst of mist erupted from whatever was inside the pot they were churning. ‘Cause you’re going to want to try this dessert.’

Laura caught Carmilla’s eye and tried to offer up a reassuring smile.

She’d been terribly nervous that inviting her over might be a bad idea. They’d only been “seeing each other” for two weeks, and they spent most of their time at Carmilla’s apartment. Bringing her over to meet her very grown-up roommates made the whole thing feel real, and she didn’t want to scare Carmilla away.

Another burst of mist. LaFontaine reared back. Perry motioned to get out of the chair before LaFontaine stopped her. ‘No, no! It’s all under control. That’s supposed to happen.’

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. ‘Is she always like this?’ She asked, gesturing toward LaFontaine.

Laura’s body tensed up. She hadn’t really gotten around to having that conversation with Carmilla yet. Perry’s lips were pursed. 

‘Actually, LaFontaine is genderqueer.’ Perry said.

Carmilla didn’t even blink. ‘My apologies,’ she said, ‘I wasn’t aware.’

‘It’s fine, Carmilla.’ LaFontaine was addressing her now. ‘It’s a difficult concept for some folk to wrap their heads around. I don’t expect everyone to get it.’

Carmilla snorted, which took Laura by surprise. ‘People are afraid of anything that they don’t understand, and that fear makes them unwilling to educate themselves.’ She popped a piece of sushi in to her mouth. ‘They don’t want to understand; they just want everything to stay the same. They want to sink back in to their blissful ignorance. It’s very limiting. I pity them. You should never feel as though you cannot correct them.’ 

Laura raised an eyebrow at her.

‘This is delicious, by the way.’ Carmilla added.

Perry was beaming. 

LaFontaine raised an eyebrow at Laura. ‘Hold on to this one, she’s a keeper.’

Carmilla leaned over. Her hand slid over Laura’s lap and came to rest on the inside of her thigh. ‘Yeah Laura, I’m a _keeper._ ’

Laura’s cheeks were burning.

-

Laura cleared her throat. Carmilla didn’t move her hand away. The look on Laura’s face was too satisfying. Her roommates didn’t seem to notice the change in her demeanour, but Carmilla could feel the muscles in her leg tensing.

It was playful. They both knew she wasn’t going to move her hand up any higher. They’d been hanging out for two weeks now and they still hadn’t had sex. If this were any other girl, Carmilla would probably be annoyed, but she didn’t mind taking her time with Laura. 

She wasn’t nervous, exactly. At least not about the actual sex - she was fairly confident in that department. But it had been a while since she’d slept with someone she had real feelings for. And if she was being honest, she was a little scared of allowing herself to be vulnerable again. The idea of opening herself up to Laura like that made her chest tighten.

Carmilla glanced over at her. Laura shot her a shy smile. Carmilla’s eyes dropped and she bit her lip. She moved her hand away from her thigh and laced their fingers together. She trusted her.

‘So, Carmilla,’ Perry said, ‘Laura tells me you’re in a band?’

‘Yeah, she plays the bass. She’s really good.’

Her hand tightened around Laura’s. ‘I’m not. We’re pretty terrible, really. But we get booked.’ 

She picked up a weird canapé that looked like a leaf and popped it in to her mouth. It was delicious. She should come by for dinner more often.

‘And you make a decent living? Just from the band?’

‘ _Perry,_ ’ LaFontaine said as they squeezed her shoulders, ‘that’s not really any of your business.’

Laura’s eyes practically popped out of her head. Carmilla bit back a laugh.

‘In the beginning we were playing for peanuts, but over the last six months or so we’re getting picked up a lot. In fact we’ve been booked this weekend to open for a big band. Got a manager and everything.’

She felt Laura’s hand pull away. ‘You were booked?’ She asked.

‘Yeah, Danny organised it. It’s at a massive venue. Should be a kick.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me about it?’

‘I just did.’

Perry’s eyes were darting between the two of them. 

‘Dessert!’ LaFontaine said, setting down a metallic bowl full of what looked like marbles.

Laura picked one up and took a bite. Their eyes didn’t meet again for the rest of the dinner.

-

The cool evening air whipped Laura’s hair across her face. She stared out of the window. The car ride had been silent thus far.

Carmilla pulled the car over. This wasn’t her apartment.

‘Okay creampuff, spit it out.’

Laura turned to face her. ‘Spit what out?’

She wrenched the handbrake on and turned the engine off. ‘Whatever it is that’s bothering you.’

‘Nothing’s bothering me.’

Carmilla groaned. ‘I’m not an idiot. Is this about us playing this weekend? What’s the issue?’

‘The _issue_ is that you didn’t even tell me about it. Maybe I would have liked to come.’ Laura stared at her folded hands. She didn’t want to look in to Carmilla’s eyes right now.

‘Well, alright then, would you like to come?’

Laura snorted. ‘It doesn’t mean anything when you invite me just cause I asked.’

Carmilla’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. ‘Look, I’m really not interested in arguing with you. Either come or don’t come. It doesn’t bother me.’

‘Oh,’ Laura said, her voice growing louder, ‘so you don’t care if I go? Great. Thanks.’ She stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Carmilla started saying something else, but she walked off. She heard the other car door slam but didn’t turn around.

‘Laura.’

She kept walking.

‘ _Laura._ ’

She felt a hand close around her shoulder. Carmilla spun her around so that they were facing. ‘Look, I’m – I’m sorry, okay? In case you haven’t guessed it yet, I’m not great at… at this.’

Laura folded her arms across her chest and waited for her to continue. It was freezing out here. She clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. Carmilla reached out and took her hand. Laura let her arms go slack so that she could hold it properly.

‘I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about the show. You should come.’

Her face softened, but she didn’t speak. Carmilla shuffled uncomfortably on her feet before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. 

Laura’s mouth cracked in to a smile. ‘You’re terrible at this,’ she laughed.

‘I know. But I’m trying.’

And Laura supposed that she was, and it was sweet. 

 

The driveway was empty when Carmilla pulled in to it. Betty and Danny must be out somewhere. Laura swallowed. They’d never been here alone before. She wasn’t sure what that would mean. 

The door creaked open when Carmilla unlocked it. Laura kicked her shoes off before stepping inside. It’s not something that was requested of her, she just felt that it was polite. Soft orange light penetrated the darkness and Laura realised that Carmilla was lighting candles. 

She sat down on the sofa. ‘So Betty and Danny are out, huh?’

‘Seems so.’ Carmilla said. 

The light from the fridge spilled out. Carmilla sat down next to her and cracked her beer open.

‘Hey, where’s mine?’

The bottle fizzled as Carmilla lowered it from her lips. ‘You don’t like beer.’

‘I might. I’ve never actually tried it.’

She passed the bottle over to her. ‘Feel free to have the first sip.’

The liquid was bitter. Laura scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out. Carmilla was laughing.

‘That’s gross!’

Carmilla took the bottle back from her. ‘I bought it cause it was cheap.’

‘Why would you buy it if you thought it would taste bad?’

Carmilla’s arm snaked around her shoulders and she pulled her in to kiss her. Her tongue swept across Laura’s bottom lip and she opened her mouth to grant her access. She felt a hand slide along her thigh. Carmilla pulled back.

‘Tastes good to me.’

They stayed like this for a while, kissing by the candlelight. Laura’s hands began to wander. Her fingers slipped underneath the fabric of Carmilla’s shirt and her body tensed beneath her touch. Laura wrapped both arms around her back and pulled her in closer. She wanted to be surrounded by her. Carmilla shifted her body so that she was propped up on Laura’s lap. The kiss grew slower and deeper. Her heart was pounding, but she wasn’t in any rush. 

Since they’d started hanging out, they’d spent most – if not all – of their time kissing. Sometimes it was clumsy, or rushed, or sometimes it was too sexually charged and Laura would have to break the kiss. But right now, it felt perfect. She could do this for hours.

‘Why are all the lights off in – oh.’

Never mind.

Betty was frozen with her hand on the doorknob. Danny was peeking over her shoulder. Laura pushed Carmilla off of her lap. Her cheeks were on fire. Oh god. This was so embarrassing.

-

Carmilla licked her lips. Laura looked beyond mortified.

‘Have you got a radar that let’s you pick up on sexual energy or something? Is that why you’re always bursting in on us?’ Carmilla asked.

Betty grinned. ‘I wasn’t aware that you guys had finally, uh, “exchanged sexual energy”.’

Oh shit. 

She was ready to leap across the room and strangle Betty. Now Laura was going to know that she’d told them that they hadn’t had sex. She’ll get all weird and insecure about it. God damn it.

Carmilla dared a glance at Laura from the corner of her eye. Yeah, she didn’t look happy.

Betty, seemingly unaware of the tension she’d just created, strolled through the doorway and disappeared in to the bathroom. Danny stood there awkwardly.

‘So, uh,’ Danny said, ‘how was the dinner?’

‘Peachy.’ Carmilla said.

‘Excuse me.’ Laura got up from the couch and walked off down the hall and in to Carmilla’s room. Carmilla sighed and rubbed her eyes.

‘Ah, we interrupted something, didn’t we?’ Danny sat down across from Carmilla and stretched out her long legs. ‘We kind of have a knack for doing that.’

‘No, that’s not it. I mean – yes, you did interrupt, so thanks for that one ginger giant – but that’s not why she’s upset.’

‘So what gives?’

‘I dunno, I think she doesn’t want you guys to know that we haven’t had sex.’

Danny frowned. She picked up Carmilla’s beer and took a sip. ‘Ugh, this is awful.’ She put it back on the table. ‘I don’t get it though. Why does she care if we know that?’

‘I don’t know. Do I look like a psychic to you? She’s just weird about it.’

Betty reappeared from the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, ‘Here’s an idea, genius,’ she smacked Carmilla across the back of her head, ‘why don’t you _talk_ to her about it?’

Talking was never something that she’d been good at. Plus, she did have this amazing ability to always say the wrong thing. Laura wasn’t like any girl she’d ever been with. She wasn’t really like any person she’d ever met. Talking didn’t seem like a good idea.

‘Nah. I’m just gonna leave it.’

Betty rolled her eyes.

Carmilla shrugged. ‘Look, I’m not “girlfriend” material. If she’s looking for some kind of cute little relationship where we braid each other’s hair and talk about our feelings she’s with the wrong girl.’

Danny and Betty shared an exasperated look. Carmilla got the feeling that she was in for a lecture. Sigh.

Betty spoke first. ‘I’m going to say this once: stop being such an asshole.’

Not exactly the lecture she’d been expecting.

‘I can’t believe you, Carmilla. You pine over this girl for days, and now she’s literally in your bedroom, and you can’t be fucked because you don’t want to “talk”? I swear, I’m going to smash your teeth in, you stupid idiot!’

Carmilla looked at Danny for help. That was a mistake.

‘Betty’s right. You’re head over heels for this mousy little girl. I know you’re always trying to be cold and disaffected, but guess what? That’s not who you actually are. Don’t try to fool us with that bullshit. We know you, Carmilla. You’re a narcissistic bitch but you’re the biggest softie I know. Stop trying to guard your heart all the time.’ Danny rose from the chair. ‘Go talk to that fucking girl before she walks out of here. Cause if you don’t start treating her as more than a hook up, she will. And when she does, I’m not going to feel sorry for you.’

They both walked off in to their own room. Carmilla’s face was blank. Being closed-off was how she survived, and she’d been doing it for a really long time now. Ugh. She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at her bedroom door. She thought about how she’d felt for that week after they’d kissed at the party. It was like someone had been squeezing her heart. It still felt that way now, really, any time she thought about Laura. She had a power over her that Carmilla couldn’t explain. It was terrifying, and if she really let herself love this girl, she’d be vulnerable in a way that she hadn’t been for a long time.

Carmilla ran a hand up her arm and closed her eyes. She thought about the way Laura’s laugh made her whole body feel warm. And whenever she was wrapped up in Laura’s arms, it felt safe. It felt like coming home. She lightly pressed two fingers against her lips. The memory of Laura’s kisses lingered there like a ghost. She smiled. Maybe she was worth the heartache.

Laura was sitting with her back to the door when Carmilla walked in to the room. She slid in behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist.

‘I’m sorry.’

No response. She rested her chin on Laura’s shoulder.

‘I’m an asshole, I know. I’m… I’m not very good at this. Being with someone. I’m not very good at letting myself care.’

Laura’s body relaxed. She leant back against Carmilla.

‘I’m not going to miraculously start being open with you. It’s going to take some time. But… I’m happy. With you. And I don’t want to lose this. I don’t think I could forgive myself if I screwed this up.’

Laura’s hands came to rest on top of Carmilla’s. She felt her stomach rise and fall with her breathing. ‘I can’t promise that I won’t hurt you, and I know I can’t expect you to promise me that either. But what I can tell you is that I care about you, and I want to be with you. I know you’re not perfect, Carmilla, but neither am I. And maybe if we stick together… we’ll create something whole.’

Carmilla closed her eyes. She tried to take in the moment, the smell of Laura’s hair, the weight of her body, and the small nagging glow in her own chest. It wasn’t love. Not yet. But it could be.

She placed a kiss on her neck. Laura turned to face her. Carmilla’s eyes followed Laura’s hands as she reached down to pull her own shirt off. She mirrored the action. Silently, they removed the rest of their clothing. Laura lied back on the bed and pulled Carmilla on top of her. She hovered over her and bit her lip. She was beautiful.

Carmilla whispered, ‘You’re glowing.’

‘I’m happy.’

And for the first time in a long time, it felt like more than just sex. It felt like making love.

-

That morning, when Laura woke up to Carmilla’s naked body wrapped around her, she couldn’t stop grinning. This wasn’t _love_. Not yet. But it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my friends, this is the fourth and final chapter. If I go beyond here I'll just be dragging it out. So thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
